It is known that certain computer system components emit electromagnetic waves, and in particular radio frequency ("RF") waves, at relatively low frequency, for example, at about 1 GHz. The emission of these low frequency electromagnetic waves has not been of great concern. However, some computer system components emit high frequency electromagnetic waves which if allowed to escape to the external environment would be of concern. This concern is that the escaping high frequency electromagnetic waves could cause interference, for example, with electronic systems that have equipment that operate in that frequency range.
As an example, a computer system may have a CPU module in its cardcage portion. The CPU may emit high frequency electromagnetic waves in the 5 GHz range. The CPU may be connected to a storage device that emits low frequency electromagnetic waves in the 1 Ghz range. Even though the computer system enclosure generally shields against the emission of high frequency electromagnetic waves to the external environment, the high frequency electromagnetic waves can possibly escape through connections between the CPU and storage device, and ultimately through openings in the computer system to the external environment which permit access to the storage device, such as an opening for a removable media storage device of which a tape drive is representative.
It is desirable to have a system that prevents the emission of high frequency electromagnetic waves to the external environment by means of connections of computer system components and openings in the computer system enclosures.
The present invention solves these and other problems as set forth in the remainder of the specification and as shown in the accompanying drawings.